the bite of 87
by foxy the hedgefox
Summary: a foxy x chica story after the incident of 87 foxy is lock away leaving chica in pain what will she do? will she try to find a way to prove foxy innocent. my first story plz review
1. Chapter 1

Bite of 87

a foxy x chica story

By foxy the hedgefox

After the incident of 87 foxy was never the same. Locked away from all, it shatter chicas heart she knew he didn't do it. But all she could do was agree for which she knew that if she went in foxys side. Freddy would beat her up.

Foxy pov

One day im with my beloved chica the next day bonnie and freddy are beating the heck out of me locking me inside the pirate cove. They say I was the one who bit the child but im innocent I don't deserved this, my chica is now gone.

Third point of view

After the restarant was left to rot the animatronics were seal away from humanity. All hating and cursing foxy as they pass by the pirate cove meanwhile chica still had feelings for foxy. Ever since she met him she loved him but was to shy to declare her loved and now she regrets it. After the bite she never saw foxy again. It took her time to calm down from all the pain bonnie tried his best to help her. One evening she did something that may end her life.

Foxys pov

I stayed up late this night my mind was spinning with though till I heard a sound my ears perk up immediately. I walk up to curtain and slightly open it only to see chica walking by. My heart started to beat faster by second to see her once was a gift. Closing the curtain I sigh and fell asleep.

'' pss foxy… foxy. Wake up.'' ''plz wake up'' I open my eyes as I heard a noise ''huh?'' my vision was blurry all I could see was a yellow blurred ''hi foxy'' as my eyes finally settle I could tell what the blurred was. ''chica?'' ''what are you doing here… you'll get in troub.'' ''Shh.'' Chica said as she gave me a small kiss. ''im happy to see you too.'' I couldn't speak I was blushing red. ''chiii…'' before I could finish she hug me.'' I miss you foxy.'' Knowing what was happening I hug her back tightly I miss her so much. I felt like a part of me has finally come to its senses.

Bonnie pov

''hm?'' "what's this?'' walking by the pirate cove bonnie could heard noises he kneed down to open a small part of the curtain open. Surprised to see chica hugging foxy. ''chica you're in great danger he said in an whisper and walk away.

forgive me for mistakes and pm me and review plz I'll update soon CHOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys question do u want foxy to speak pirate or normal u decide pm me or tell me in the review

''chica you must leave… I don't want to put you in danger.'' ''its okay foxy'' she said softly as she drifted to sleep in my arms. I sigh ''chica I love you I don't want you to suffer because of me.'' I whisper soon falling asleep.

Hours later she left the pirate cove.

Chicas pov

It was such a wonderful evening to be able to be with foxy once more. When walking to the kitchen an idea hit me. ''I'll make a pizza for both of us.'' Happy about the idea I hurry my space yet when turning on the lights a shadow frighten me.

''where you been?'' ''huh'' I took a better look and saw bonnie coming out of the shadows. ''do you have anything to tell me something important.'' He look at me with a serious look. ''ah you know cleaning up the place.'' I tried my best to stay brave yet my voice was scared. He look at me once more in the eyes and sigh.

''chica don't hide it I know you been with foxy.'' ''and… and why do you care?'' tried my best to be strong. He walk up to me, getting frighten more I took some steps. He stop and hug me ''bonnie…'' ''chica I just don't want you to get hurt'' his actions made me realize the consequences of my actions but I don't want to leave foxy not now not ever. I broke away from his hug. ''its okay as long as im with foxy im safe!'' I yelled with tears now flowing from my face as I left quickly the kitchen.

''chica I. i… love you''

A while later

''lassie your back'' foxy said as she enter the cove along with a pizza in her hand. ''hi foxy'' she said as she gave him a kiss on the nose. He couldn't help but blush. ''your so cute when you blush'' she said in a giggle.

Foxy pov

I'm not really a fan of pizza but I had to admit her pizza was delicious. After finishing it I look at her only to notice how messy she was at cooking and eating, I couldn't help but laugh. ''huh whats so funny.'' She asked putting her pizza down. After I stop laughing I walk up to her making her blush. '' your so beautiful when you blush'' I said and kiss her.

. this chapter is so KAWAII hope you like it pm me or review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter :3

''bonnie I know your hiding something what is it.'' Freddy ask as he sat on his throne meanwhile I was trying to stop myself from bleeding out. ''I told you I don't know what you're talking about'' I yelled my body was full with marks and dents from where he had previously beat me up. ''puppet.'' He said bored of seeing me being beat up.

Third point of view

Bonnie look around trying to protect himself yet the puppet flew fast. Passing by him ripping out one of his arms. Screaming in pain bonnie was in defeat on his knees. Slowly walking up to him and grab his neck, pulling him upward. ''tell me or your gone.'' He said as he tighten his grip. ''she's been with foxy…'' I said as I ran out of oxygen.

The bear satisfied let go of the broken animatronic letting it collapse to the floor. As he proceed to the door the broken gave his last breath. '' f*** you Freddy'' the bear surprise at his statement ''huh I'm surprise your still alive well before you die I'll tell you this, before she dies she will know that you betrayed her.'' Laughing he left the basement locking the door as he left.

''Chicaa I'm sorryy…''

My head resting against the wall I sang one my favorite my Chica was in the kitchen making a pizza for both. My singing was repeatly interrupted by a noise of pots banging. He knew Chica loved to play with pots and supplies yet every time the clash was louder and sooner.

Foxy stood up to go check, yet as soon as the noise stop he quickly ran out of the cove to the kitchen only to find chica laying on the floor beaten badly. ''CHICA!'' he quickly gather her in his arms and ran back to the cove. She was bleeding badly (oil) he tried his best to help but he knew he couldn't do it alone. ''BONNIE, MAN WHERE ARE YOU.'' He yelled running, he knew chica wouldn't last long without being take care of, he quickly ran pass by the basement.

Bonnie pov

I could hear foxy screams for help reach me yet mine didn't reach him. Knowing it was my end I thought about my moments with chica. I always had a crush on her yet I was to shy to tell her then as soon as I was going to propose that darn fox came in and took her away. ''I'll see you later'' i said crying then my head started hurting so much with that I heard a bell and fell.

Foxy pov

After looking for a while for bonnie I ran back to the cove to help chica. She was ok but was tramatize about the earlier events, having so much anger in my heart I seek out for revenge. Chica was crying and beggin me not to go. She knew Freddy would destroy me to pieces yet it was a risk I was willing to make. ''chica my love don't worry I will come back'' I gave her a small kiss and left the cove.

''good luck… foxy.''

Yo was up thank you everyone who reviews and pm me, I had problems uploading chapter two so heres three. Chow :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry to any freddy fans review plz :3

Running at my fastess speed to Freddy in my head I keep hearing a bell. It didn't bother me though all I care was to destroy freddy for what he did to lassie.

Freddy pov

I yawn as I waited for the fox to come. I could had gotten rid of him sooner but were will the fun be in that. ''FREDDY! YOUR DEATH B****'' I gave a chuckle ''he's here'' then I gave a big grin as I welcome him. ''foxy pal nice to see you… been a while.'' ''WHAT YOU DO TO BONNIE!'' ''calm down my friend bonnie is just asleep, …. in an eternal sleep.''

Foxy pov

''YOU MONSTER!'' I bark at him. He just release another laugh ''you should of seen the look on his face when he died beautiful it was.

Third pov

Fill with anger the fox jump up to the bear attending to bite him. ''puppet'' the bear said under his breath. Before reaching him the puppet tackleling him to the floor. Standing up once more to attack, the puppet would appear and attack him. ''s***! I must get rid of him first''. After an endless battle between foxy and the puppet, his hook pierce the mask breaking it in half that revealing an awful scream. ''ah puppet…'' freddy said with sadness in voice. ''well fun is over'' he stood up. ''ready fox?'' ''you bet I am.'' Foxy said confident.

Foxy pov

My breathing became heavy, my arm was dangeling on its side, no matter how much I was screaming in pain, I will not let that bear get away with what he did.

Freddy pov

Even though the fox was near dying I was still healthy as always. His attacks were useless, I would just deliver him a blow knocking him out, yet he still seek revenge. At first I had fun but now I'm annoyed that he is still alive. No matter how many blows I'll deliver he finds streaght to continue. '' just give it up man, you won't be able to hurt me'' annoyed I yelled. Soon my head started hurting emmensly. ''as if.'' Foxy yelled.

I couldn't think straight my mine was spinning. The fox took steps back as he saw me react to the pain. I was now yelling falling to my knees, not aware of my surrondings I felt a sharp pain in the chest. Looking upward I saw foxy's hook holding wires and cables. Looking down to my chest I saw a hole with sparks from the broken wires. My mind went blank I could not think I just stare blankly and with that i heard a bell, shutting me down.

Foxy pov

Freddy started acting weird. He put his hands in his head as if trying to rip it out. He yelled a few times ''it's me.'' Then he collaps to his knees I took the chance to attack him. I quickly stab him with the hook and ripping out his wires. Breathing was hard, I could barely walk. Trying to go back to the cove to my chica to tell her the good news. Soon my legs gave out making me crash to the floor. ''chica I'm coming.'' I was crying I couldn't get up I was to weak. ''chica… please forgive me…'' I then heard the same bell making me shut down…

Chica's pov

''where's foxy he's taking too long'' I was so worried I shouldn't had let him go. I started blaming myself if something happen to him. ''Foxy…'' I felt ok yet I was still spilling oil making me weaker and weaker. I tried my and stood. ''I'm coming..'' using any support to walk I made my way to the basement. ''foxy!'' I quickly saw him and went up to him. ''foxy please don't leave me.'' I hold him in my arms crying. Soon my head started hurting I couldn't take the pain. Then I heard a bell soft and sweet which put me sleep. shutting me down.

In my next stories should foxy speak pirate or normal

Ps. The story is not over


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :3

Foxy's pov

'' what's going on…'' I had finally awoken, from a long sleep. As my vision cleared I could tell that I was somewhere else. Like a smaller version of the pirate cove. Looking around I could sense the curtains moving, quickly I stood still and fake I was still asleep.

Mangle's pov

''huh? What's this?'' I said as i enter the kids cove only to see foxy laying down in a different position. '' its ok you can move I won't hurt you.'' I said in a giggle. ''huh'' foxy open his eyes to see me and stood up and introduce himself. ''hello I'm foxy the pirate.'' ''I know who you are big brother.'' Showing a big smile. I always tried to be positive, I hate my job which is being torn apart by the children I didn't hate them though.

Foxy's pov

''big… brother?'' I gave her a confuse look. ''oh! That's right you were shut down for so many years after the incident of 87 and the place shut down, they finally reopen it! She said clapping her hands. '' oh by the way my name is mangle.'' I didn't really have much to say so there stood an awkard silence in the room. Then it hit me. ''where's chica!'' I quickly yelled ''chica you mean toy chica? She's on stage at this moment. ''no. No.. just chica.'' ''oh! Old chica! She's in the scrap room.'' [sorry I forgot how you call that room, the room where bonnie is] thanks I said as I quickly went to go to chica.

Mangle pov

''WAIT! You can't go'' I yelled as I quickly pull foxy from opening the curtain making him fall into the floor. ''huh? Why not?'' he said as he stood from the fall dusting himself off. Even though he was all cover in dust and scratches. ''there is still children out there.'' ''if they see you, the manager will take you apart, here use the vents and dogde any cameras in your way.'' She said as she move some items in wall revealing a small hole.

Foxy's pov

Before I enter the hole I had so much gratitude to mangle ''thank you so much. I wish you happiness in your life.'' I then started crawling.

''I wish that too.''

After passing through security and traps I was finally a step away from entering the room. As my hand got near the knob, one centimeter from touching it I heard a sound. I stop and turn around only to see golden freddy's head floating. I was too, quickly open the door and enter, but I couldn't move I was paralyze in fear looking at him. He then gave an awful scream and went pass me knocking me unconscious.

Hello here's the knew chapter check out my new story ''the incident''

Review plz


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys im sorry there hasn't been any new chapters in having problems in the computer I will update soon though. 3:


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here's a new chapter

Chicas pov

I saw in horror how children were kill by a purple man and then stuff into what seem... Us?  
I awoke gasping I was scared I dont know what happen I just wanted foxy to be with me. I look around only to see bonnie laying down broken apart. "BONNIE!" I yelled going up to him. I was going to shake him but I notice I didn't have hands "what..." I was speechless I couldn't do anything. "please someone... Save us..."  
"You can't..."

Foxy pov

I've awoken startled after what had happen gasping, trying to hold myself together. I don't know if I should still go to check chica or stay away... She's safer without me. As I stood up I saw in the mirror something horrifying. My eyes were now bright red panicking i stumble backward nearly knocking myself over. I then heard the door open a bit. Getting scare I ran back to the vent to the cove.

"is anyone there?" Chica ask as she look through the door.

Mangle pov

I was tired of my maltreatment everyday the children would break me apart and back on. But I can't do anything about it. After a long day of work I return back to the cove only to find a scary looking fox on the floor.

"FOXY! You ok." I crawl up too him worried something had happen. He look asleep but his breathing was so fast as if he couldn't breath. His ear twitch, Then With one eye he look at something behind me. "foxy...?" i said worried. He Quickly look at me in the eye and then stare back at something . I then noises behind me turning around I saw a child inside the cove. Scared of what he seen, backing away.

"mom..." The place was close already there wasn't an adult to take care of him. I did what I knew best "respect the places rules." Slowly going up to him. "hello what's your name." I said with a big smile. not so scared anymore he respond.

"mike." "well Mikey how come your still here." I needed to get him away from foxy but what can I do without hurting him. "I can't find mommy."  
He said almost about to cried. I then got an idea. "come with me I'll take you with someone who can take care of you." Nodding he follow me.

Toy chica pov

I was exhausted it was a long day. "knock knock." I heard the door open a bit revealing a foxs head. "chica can you please put your beak." Mangle said with a look of worried on her face. Putting on my beak, mangle open the door only to show a child behind her.

Surprised I whisper to mangle. "what is a child doing here."  
She guide me outside the room telling me. "the kid got lost and went into the cove and he can't be near foxy so I though he could join you instead..." She beg me to keep him for tonight. " fine but still foxy is shut down, he can't hurt children."

"Oh! I didn't tell you? He awoke a few days ago." She said quickly going back to the cove.

Foxy pov

I was too weak to move, to speak. My breathing went back into a normal pace. I knew my eyes were back to normal but my spirit wasn't. As soon as I saw that child I wanted to rip him up. If it weren't for mangle being there.

Toy chica pov

The following morning as soon as the manager came in. I told him about the child incident. He took the child and left to his office.  
Now I only had a bit of time before we would open I went to where chica was.

"hello... " is anyone there. I peek through the door. Scared a little.

Everyone then dies jk just kidding anyway sorry I hadn't updated earlier. I'll update soon chow :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4?

Chica pov

"hello..." I enter the dark room frighten A bit. The first thing I spotted was a bunny animatronic collapse on the floor. "huh?" I kneel beside it to get a good look. "so this is toy bonnie's big brother" I though. I reach out to touch him.

"Dont hurt him please..." I heard a soft whisper I turn toward the shadows to find chica hiding in them. "its ok I wont do harm." I said as I approach her, "Hi my name is toy chica you probably have many questions, I'll answer them but not now."

She look at me confuse. I continue,"I was told foxy had awoken so i though that you two would be awake too... I just want to know what happen before the place shut down."

She just looked at me not sure what to say. I just stood there waiting for a reply then I heard mangle yelling.

"CHICA CHICA! Where are you!" "im sorry but I have to go." I exclaim to chica before leaving the room.

"Mangle! What's wrong." I said as I catch up to her."(gasping) its.. Foxy. Come..." She guided me toward the cove. "gasp!" As we enter I saw foxy just staring at the floor its head was twitching. "chica... What do we do?" Mangle whisper frightened. The place wasn't open yet but there was some employees I knew foxy had done something to the other restaurant that made it shut down so i wasn't going to risk it.

"mangle..." I whisper.  
"yeah.."  
"I want you to run and go get Freddy."  
"wait? What?"

I look at foxy his head turn toward us. His head stop twitching. "Mangle! Run! Now!" I command as he sprung out to attack us. Mangle quickly escape the cove before he could attack her. But that left me still stuck with this monster.

As I dodge foxys Bites one did get me. "s***" I yelled as I hold my arms which was pouring to much oil. I started feeling dizzy I couldn't think straight, I was losing to much oil. Trying my best I was able to pounce at him knocking him over.

Gasping I tried to exit the pirate cove but I was to weak I collapse to the floor unconscious.

Hey guys sorry its short ill update soon a longer one. :3 chow


	9. Chapter 9

Boom here's a new chapter! (I'll post new chapters on Saturdays.)

Mangle pov

I quickly ran out of the cove gasping for air but I yell. ''Freddy!'' I ran through the rooms looking for him, ''Mangle what's wrong!'' He yelled as he found me, ''Chica is in trouble!'' I said as took hold of his arm and took him to the cove.

Third pov

The fox stood up only to see the chicken on the floor defendless, he quickly jump to her. ''Don't you fucking dare!'' Toy Freddy yelled as he deliver a blow on foxy's face sending him back, Mangle quickly ran up to Chica trying to see if she can help in anything. ''Mangle take Chica away and go warn the others.'' Freddy (toy) said keeping an eye to the fox that was standing up. ''But Freddy…'' She whisper taking a look at foxy, ''Go now!'' She nodded and took chica away.

The fox and the bear faced each other, in this fight only one could make it out. Freddy sigh as Foxy made the first move, Freddy dodge it the hit and manage to hit him in the stomach, Foxy took some steps back and observe his enemy then fell into laughter.

Freddy pov

As foxy started laughing I fell into panic, I look around but wasn't anything. Foxy stop but keep staring at me and grin, ''goodbye…'' he whisper as a puppet came out of the shadows. The puppet quickly attack me holding my arms and legs, I couldn't move I stare horrified at foxy whose face was now blank. ''Foxy…'' I whisper, he jump at me and bit me. ''Shi…''

Freddy collapse to the floor letting out his oil.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey just an update I will only post new chapters on Saturday and Sundays.

Stay awesome! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! just an update for the following stories- The bite of 87 and FNAF high school.

There won't be any updates till the month of May... sorry guys.

Well see you in May! :3


End file.
